Naked Nathan
[http://nanook52hq.forummotions.com/u114 "Nah B"] A MSF Grunt that somehow just dont get the process of thinking.Few years later he still don't and is now the Commander. Nathan finds himself in the most unethical situations. It seems like he's more than a little slow in the head. He is beyond out-synced with his team and usually puts MSF, let alone NMB in dangerous situations. Sometimes it seems like he's not that intelligent, then there's times where he seems too intelligent, which makes people question his true personality. MSF Life Nathan usually spends most of his time reading comics, game informers, and weird books. He often plays with action figures from various spoofs of video games. When he's not goofing off, he is either going through VR Training, or just trying to impress the rest of the team. He sometimes comes up with the right answer intentionally and un-intentionally. However, due to his nature of fucking things up in the past, Nathan does not participate much in missions and events, but is more of a wingman. Because of this, Nathan's skills continue to deplete when not put to any use at all. To fix this problem, Cookie has decided to put him through VR Training until results are satisfying enough for him to go on more missions. Nathan is usually the high target for horseplay and teasing due to his lack of...fucking up. This changed however when he became a more skilled combatant, seemingly "getting his shit together" and acting like a proper soldier. He was then a very active participant in missions and events. In Season 2, Nathan managed to become promoted to MSF Commander and now runs the whole faction under former leader "Punished Shade" approval. Loose Ends Nathan was captured by Mao before the Shanghai Incident. He was setup to take a Location Beacon home for NMB to analyze to stop the MiGs from bombing. Instead, he threw it in the lake destroying a lock that lets the other beacons usable, Thus letting 40th day bombing take place. Final Strand Before Ronnie decided to give up and stationed in Shell 2 Core B1, Filter Chamber II, Nathan was ordered by Cervantes to blast Mao in the forehead to keep her from talking about his plans. This event makes people question how intelligent Nathan really is. Rescue Effort Nathan actually helped a little figure out the pieces of the puzzle given via tapes. He also went alongside Shade, Shake, and Wolf to Retrieve Sid. The Fall of NMB and Citadelle Laferriere After being separated during the Royalist attack from Punished Shade and the rest of MSF, he quickly went with Jess, Sam, and Cookie in one of the subs and escaped. The resulting trauma of the base destruction as well as separation from the majority of his team resulted in heavy PTSD, as well as an influx in anger issues, resulting in a change to his combat initiative, now more of a risk-taker than ever. During his time at the fortress after arriving, he was quickly reunited with Shade thanks to Jess' efforts in contact him. Shortly after, Jess sent him, Shade, and Samantha on a mission (with Cookie as their sub driver) to Guantanamo Bay to capture a helicopter and pit the Royalists against the US Military. It was successful until Cookie was injured and he had to perform a rescue attempt that ended up being sort of successful. Nathan took two bullets both in the back and chest, and was taken back to the fortress where Jess performed extensive surgery with what little they had in order to save his life. He's currently spending some time in recovery. Spoofs and Facts Nathan is a similar soldier to "Akiba" From Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of The Patriots.